The Prodigy
by Alive to Die
Summary: "Dia" yang diabaikan, dihina, dan direndahkan. Sekarang berbalik membuat 'mereka' memohon agar dirinya kembali dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Akan tetapi mereka terlambat. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kekuatannya mengontrol tubuh'nya'. Mampukah diri'nya' mengontrol kegelapan hati'nya' dan memenuhi ambisinya sebagai yang terkuat...


Title : The Prodigy

Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

Disclaimer :

Chara Naruto bukan punya saya. Saya tidak mengambil keutungan sedikit pun

Summary : "Dia" yang diabaikan,dihina,dan direndahkan. Sekarang berbalik membuat 'mereka' memohon agar dirinya kembali dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Akan tetapi, mereka terlambat. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kekuatannya mengontrol tubuh'nya'. Mampukah dirinya mengontrol kegelapan hati'nya' dan memenuhi ambisinya sebagai yang terkuat ...

Pair : Naruto x ?

Rate : M

Warning : OC,OOC,Typo(s),miss-Typo,Alurnya berantakan,dan banyak kesalahan lain.

"Hai"berbicara

'Hai'membatin

Prolog

Konoha Gakure no Sato, salah satu Negara terkuat diantara lima negara di Elemental Nations. Julukan itu tentu tidak hanya hiasan saja, buktinya serangan pria bertopeng yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara dan menggunakan Kyubi untuk menghancurkan Konoha hanya memakan waktu dua tahun saja untuk pemulihan desa. Yondaime Hokage A.k.a Namikaze Minato serta dibantu Sandaime Hokage A.k.a Sarutobi Hiruzen, mampu mengalahkan Kyubi dengan cara menyegel di salah satu tubuh anak kandungnya yang bernama Namikaze Menma untuk dijadikan Jinchuriki selanjutnya setelah ibunya Uzumaki Khusina.

Setelah itu, Konoha lagi-lagi dikejutkan dengan adanya insiden pembantaian clan Uchiha yang dilakukan oleh kapten tim Anbu yaitu Uchiha Itachi dan hanya menyisakan tiga orang saja yaitu Uchiha Sasuke adik dari Uchiha Itachi, si kembar Uchiha Naomi dan Naori (OC) adik dari Uchiha Shisui.

~Flasback ketika pembantaian clan Uchiha~

Terlihat mayat manusia berserakan di jalan compound Uchiha, taherlihat seorang bocah berambut raven dengan seorang berwajah keriput saling berhadapan. "Kenapa Aniki!!, kenapa Aniki melakukan ini!!!" Tanya anak bernama Sasuke.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk mengetes seberapa kuatnya diriku" jawab Itachi kepada adikya dan membuat Sasuke melebarkan matanya karena mendengar alasan sepele dari kakaknya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhmu untuk saat ini karena kau terlalu lemah sekarang. Datanglah kepadaku setelah memilki mata yang sama seperti milikku, dan jangan lupa untuk dendam padaku bila ingin mendapatkan mata yang sama sepertiku" jawab Itachi sambil memperlihatkan mata Mangekyou Sharinggan miliknya yang berpola seperti fuma shuriken yang membuat Sasuke pingsan seketika.

~Flashback end~

Di keramaian desa Konoha , terlihat anak berumur 12 tahun dengan ciri memiliki rambut berwarna kuning keemasan dan sedikit warna merah diujung rambutnya yang bergaya spike, iris matanya berwarna blue sapphire, dan berkulit tan dengan ditemani dua orang gadis yang terlihat kembar tetapi bedanya hanyalah gaya rambut mereka. Gadis yang satu rambutnya berwarna biru kehitaman dan diikat ponytail, memiliki mata hitam onyx berkulit putih dan gadis yang satunya memiliki rambut berwarna biru keunguan dibiarkan tergerai, memiliki mata hitam onyx berkulit putih.

"Mouu, Naruto-kun kalau ingin makan kenapa tidak mengajakku?" Tanya gadis yang rambutnya diikat ponytail sambil mengembungkan pipiya tanda bahwa dirinya sedang ngambek.

"Paling tidak, bila tidak bisa mengajak Nee-chan ajaklah aku Naru-kun" ucap gadis yang satunya sambil merangkul bahu kanan Naruto.

"Ma,Ma….Gomen, aku terlalu semangat bila ingin makan Ramen dan membuatku lupa untuk mengajak kalian berdua Naomi-chan, Naori-chan" ucap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya membuat gadis yang rambutnya diikat ponytail A.k.a Naomi menghela nafas.

"Mouu…paling tidak ucapkan dengan ekspresi menyesal Naruto-kun"ucap Naomi dan dibalas Naori dengan berucap "Baiklah Naru-kun,kami akan memaafkanmu bila kau nanti memasakkan kita makan malam nanti" jawab Naori sambil melakukan jutsu pupy eyes miliknya yang dapat membuat Naruto luluh.

"Hai',hai' akan kulakukan tapi aku memiliki satu permintaan" jawab Naruto membuat kedua gadis tersebut gembira sekaligus bingung dengan permintaan Naruto.

"Permintaan apa Naru-kun?"

"Iya permintaan apa Naruto-kun?"Tanya kedua gadis itu.

"Aku ingin tinggal bersama kalian dan memenuhi janjiku kepada Shisui-nii".

~Flashback~

"Uhuk-uhuk, N-naru-chan aku ingin kau memenuhi permintaan terakhirku uhuk"ucap Shisui kepada Naruto dengan darah keluar dari dadanya.

"Hiks,hiks tidak Shisui-nii, aku pastikan kau tetap hidup hiks,hiks" jawab Naruto sembari mengobati dada Shisui yang terluka dengan ilmu medis yang ia pelajari.

"Sudahlah Naru-chan, waktuku tidak banyak lagi uhuk,uhuk aku ingin kau menjaga Naomi dan Naori demi aku dan juga ubahlah margamu menjadi Uchiha" ucap Shisui sambil mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Hai' Shisui-nii, aku akan memenuhi ucapanmu sebagai laki-laki!!" ucap Naruto dengan lantang.

"Yokatta, untuk kalian Naomi-chan,Naori-chan aku ingin uhuk kalian mentransplantasikan mataku kepada Naru-chan uhuk dan masukan darahku juga ke tubuh Naru-chan agar transplantasi mata ini berhasil uhuk" ucap shisui kepada kedua adiknya.

"Hai' Nii-san" jawab Naomi dan Naori bersamaan. Setelah kejadian itu lahirlah legenda baru didunia shinobi.

~Flashback end~

"Hai' Naruto-kun/Naru-kun"ucap keduanya bersamaan.

'Tinggal mengurus satu hal lagi' batin Naruto.

"Hai, perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Naruto. Kalian pasti kaget mengapa aku menggunakan marga Uchiha tidak Namikaze? Yahh banyak hal terjadi, intinya keluarga Shisui-nii lebih menghargaiku daripada keluargaku sendiri. Aku memiliki 5 perubahan chakra yaitu katon,futon,doton,suiton,dan ration. Chakra controlku juga perfect bahkan melebihi Nidaime Hokage. Teknik taijutsuku juga sempurna karena latihan yang diajarkan Shisui-nii. Teknik mata yang diberikan Shisui-nii juga sudah kukembangkan, dengan mata Eternal Mangekyou Sharinggan aku bisa menggunakan kamui,kotoamatsukami,amaterasu,tsukoyomi,dan susano'o walaupun masih menghabiskan chakra 30% tetapi itu sudah pencapaian yang bagus diusiaku sekarang ini.

Aku bahkan dapat menguasai jutsu andalan Shisui-nii yaitu shunsin. Walaupun begitu, aku dianggap aib oleh keluargaku karena dianggap lemah dan lain sebagainya. Yahh…kita tidak perlu mengungkit masa lalu lebih baik kita lanjutkan cerita ini daripada aku dihukum lagi oleh Naomi-chan dan Naori-chan, jaa ne….

~Skip di Akdemi~

Diruang kelas terlihat sangat ramai karena guru pengajar mereka Iruka Umino belum datang, obrolan terhenti karena suara pintu yang terbuka.

~Sreeek~

Seketika semuanya terdiam dan nampaklah pelaku pembuka pintu yaitu Naruto didepan dan Naori serta Naomi dibelakangnya.

"Cih, ternyata cuma si 'aib'. Ne Naomi-chan,Naori-chan kenapa kalian berteman dengan 'aib' yang lemah seperti dia, lebih baik kalian berteman denganku anak hokage yang kuat dan tampan sepertiku" ucap Menma arogan disertai tawa teman sekelasnya tanda mereka setuju dengan ucapan Menma.

"Oi dobe bila aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan melakukannya" Sasuke pun angkat bicara dan tentu saja membuat yang lainnya kaget. Karena Sasuke terkenal irit bicara, biasanya berbicara bila yang dibicarakan sangat penting.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, katakan kepada Menma-sama untuk diam bila masih ingin melihat hari esok!" ucap Naori sambil tersenyum sambil menekankan kata 'sama' tapi aura yang dikeluarkan kebalikannya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja, Naruto pun melanjutkan langkahnya munuju tempat duduknya hingga perkataan Menma berikutnya membuatnya emosi.

"Urusai!!, dan kau aib seharusnya kau mati bersama para Uchiha itu!" seketika semuanya terdiam, Sasuke ekspresinya tetap datar sedangkan Naomi dan Naori menahan tangis karena ingat kejadian 'itu'.

Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah dibelakang Menma sambil menodongkan tanto pemberian Shisui, EMS-nya berputar tanda pemiliknya sedang emosi (disini EMS-nya Naruto bentuknya seperti Shisui digabung sama miliknya Itachi, coba bayangin sendiri)

"Lebih baik kau diam saja Men-ma-sa-ma atau kau mau kepalamu menjadi hadiah ulang tahun Tou-san mu nanti?" semuanya melebarkan matanya minus Sasuke,Naomi dan Naori karena mereka tahu kekuatan asli dari Naruto. peerkelahian mereka berhenti ketika mendenga suara didepan ruang kelas.

~Boft~

Terlihatlah seorang laki-laki mirip seperti Menma tetapi versi dewasanya, menggunakan pakaian jounin dan memakai jubah hokage ialah yondaime hokage A.k.a Namikaze Minato.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut disini, Sasuke-kun?"tanya Minato kepada Sasuke.

"Hn,anak anda Menma mengejek Naruto dan bla bla bla Naruto emosi dan anda tahu sendiri" jawab Sasuke datar membuat yang lain swetdrop karena jawabannya.

"Hahh, baiklah kalian semua ke lapangan sekarang karena akan diadakan ujian kelulusan dan untuk kalian berdua setelah itu datanglah kekantorku!" ucap Minato lalu hilang dengan hiraishinnya.

~Skip di lapangan sama hasil semua murid kayak di canon~

-Uchiha Sasuke:

Melempar shuriken: SUKSES / 9.

Hange: SUKSES / menjadi Uchiha Itachi.

Kawarimi: SUKSES.

Jutsu andalan: SUKSES / Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu.

-Uchiha Naomi dan Uchiha Naori:

Melempar shuriken: SUKSES / 9.

Hange: SUKSES / menjadi diri sendiri versi dewasa.

Kawarimi: SUKSES.

Jutsu andalan: SUKSES / Katon: Gokakayuu no jutsu.

-Namikaze Menma:

Melempar shuriken: SUKSES / 8.

Hange: SUKSES / menjadi ayahnya.

Kawarimi: SUKSES.

Jutsu andalan: SUKSES / Rasenggan.

"Dan yang terakhir, Uchiha Naruto!" seketika semua orang terdiam. Mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa nama Naruto berubah, bahkan Minato pun penasaran. Ketika ia ingin bertanya tentang nama anaknya sebuah ucapan tanpa aba-aba membuat semuanya terdiam.

"Sekarang namaku adalah Uchiha Naruto!, si 'aib' Namikaze Naruto telah lama mati. Jadi, jangan Tanya tentang namaku lagi!!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah serius.

Setelah ucapannya usai, ia pun melakukan testnya. Lemparan shuriken Naruto menancap semuanya pada papan target tanpa ada yang meleset, bahkan ada papan target yang berlubang karena tertembus shuriken. Untuk hange, ia berubah menjadi Uchiha Shisui membuat para jounin yang melihat test itu teringat dengan sang legenda pengguna Sunshin. Test Kawarimi ia lalui tanpa kendala, jutsu andalan ia menggunakan jutsu gabungan dari mata EMS-nya yaitu Susano'o dan Amaterasu.

Ia menyebutkan jutsunya "Enton: Susano'o kagatsuchi"

Keluarlah setengah badan bagian atas Susano'o yang sempurna yang menggenggam panah dengan anak panah terbuat dari Amaterasu. Anak panah yang terbuat dari Amaterasu tersebut, ditembakkan kearah pohon membuat pohon tersebut hancur dengan api hitam yang membakar sisa batang pohon.

Semua orang yang melihat test tersebut kaget, karena Naruto memiliki Doujutsu dari clan Uchiha dan untuk umurnya yang masih muda ia sudah dapat menguasai Susano'o yang harus menghabiskan banyak chakra. Ketika Hiashi ingin memujinya, Naruto langsung memotongnya

"Gomen, saya tidak dapat menerimanya karena hanya akan membuat anggota Anbu/Jounin iri kepada saya" jawaban Naruto tadi terkesan sombong dan angkuh, tipikal seorang Uchiha dan Hiashi hanya tersenyum saja mendengar ucapan dari Naruto.

"Test hari ini telah selesai, dan untuk besok akan ada pembagian tim jadi jangan sampai terlambat" ucap Iruka kepada mantan muridnya.

"Ne Naomi-chan,Naori-chan apakah kalian mau ikut aku kekantor hokage?" tawar Naruto kepada Naomi dan Naori.

"Uhm/Hai'" mereka bertiga menghilang dengan Sunshin Naruto kekantor hokage sedangkan Menma mencari kakaknya yang sudah pergi itu.

"Kemana perginya Nii-san?, mungkin ia pergi ke ruangan Tou-san duluan"ucap Menma sadar karena orang yang ia ejek dengan sebutan 'aib' ternyata jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Sedangkan diruangan hokage terlihat tiga orang sedang sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Laki-laki berambut kuning yang memakai jubah hokage ke-4 A.k.a Namikaze Minato sedang sibuk dengan kertas yang menumpuk dimejanya setelah berteleport dengan hiraisinnya dari ujian kelulusan tadi, dan terlihat dua orang perempuan yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama yaitu merah sedang mengobrol .

"Ne Kaa-chan, nanti aku ingin dimasukkan ke tim yang sama dengan Onii-chan!" ucap gadis berambut merah kepada perempuan yang dipanggil Kaa-chan tadi.

"Kalau itu, mintalah sendiri kepada Tou-san mu Mizu-chan".

Ialah anak bungsu dari Minato dan Kushina yaitu Namikaze Mizuki (OC), sebenarnya mereka bertiga lahir bersamaan hanya saja Naruto terlebih dahulu baru disusul Menma dan Mizuki. Secara fisik, Mizuki memiliki rambut berwarna merah seperti Kushina. Rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai menambah kesan cantik dirinya, memiliki iris mata berwarna violet. Mizuki tidak belajar di akademi seperti kedua kakaknya, karena ia pergi mengembara bersama cucu Hasirama Senju yaitu Tsunade untuk belajar ilmu medis dan Human strong selama lima tahun makanya ia tidak mengikuti pembelajaran di akademi dengan kedua kakaknya.

"Tou-chan, aku ingin nanti dimasukkan ke tim yang sama dengan Naruto-nii!!. Bolehkan Tou-chan" pinta Mizuki sambil mengeluarkan jutsu pupy eyes miliknya.

"Nanti Tou- chan usahakan" ucap Minato sambil menghela nafas.

~Poft~

Terlihat kepulan asap diruangan tersebut, membuat semua orang didalam ruangan kaget bahkan Anbu yang berjaga di kantor hokage bersiaga.

"Ma,ma kalian tidak perlu takut seperti itu" ucap Naruto dari balik asap diikuti Naomi dan Naori setelahnya.

Yang didalam ruangan hokage pun terkejut, apalagi Minato dan Kushina karena mereka tidak pernah mengajarkan Naruto sunshin.

"Dari mana kau belajar jutsu itu Naruto?"tanya Minato kepada anak sulungnya itu.

"Dari Uchiha Shisui" jawab datar Naruto.

"Eh, Mizu-chan ishashiburi"

"Mizu-chan sejak kapan kau datang?" Tanya beruntun Naomi dan Naori.

"Ishashiburi Naomi-chan Naori-chan, aku baru datang tadi pagi" jawab Mizuki sambil sesekali melirik kakaknya. Sebenarnya ia berharap kakaknya menyapa dirinya, menanyakan kesehatannya. Tetapi itu hanyalah harapan saja, karena ia melihat kakaknya berdiri sambil bersedekap dada dengan mata terpejam seperti tidak kaget akan kedatangannya. "Onii-ch-"

~Cklek~

Ucapan Mizuki terpotong karena suara pintu tebuka dan terlihatlah pelaku pembuka pintu tersebut.

"Nii-san, kau sudah sampai disini duluan? Eh, Mizu-chan ishashiburi" ucap Menma membuat kaget yang lain, karena biasanya ia memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'aib'.

Minato dan Kushina senang, karena Menma akhirnya berubah. Berbeda dengan Naruto, saat ini ia sedang menahan emosi

"Ingat ini baik-baik Menma-sama, aku bukanlah kakakmu. Aku Uchiha Naruto bukan si lemah Namikaze Naruto. Jadi, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi atau aku tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu!" ucap Naruto sambil mengaktifkan EMS-nya.

Semua orang disitu kaget dengan perkataan Naruto tadi minus Naomi dan Naori karena tau masalah keluarga Naruto.

"Naruto!, apa maksud perkataanmu tadi. Kau itu anak kami Namikaze Naruto, kenapa kau bicara begitu" ucap Minato malah membuat Naruto semakin emosi.

"Anakmu?, hahahahaha. Kau bicara begitu karena aku sudah menjadi kuat, waktu aku masih lemah kemana kau?. Aku sudah tau tentang rahasia pembantaian clan Uchiha dan kebusukan kalian. Jadi, jangan menganggapku sebagai anak kalian lagi!!" Minato dan Kushina tersentak kaget, memang mereka salah karena mengabaikan Naruto karena fokus melatih Menma karena Menma adalah Jincuriki Kyubi. Ditambah dengan ramalan Jiraiya satu tahun yang lalu, membuat mereka semakin menganggap Naruto tidak ada.

Menma menahan marah karena ia juga salah selama ini, ia bahkan mengejek kakaknya dengan sebutan 'aib'. Sedangkan Mizuki, ia sudah menangis karena ia tahu kakaknya selama ini kesepian dan kurang perhatian orang tua. Naruto berniat pergi dari sana ketika Menma menghalaginya.

"Matte Nii-" Menma tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena ia sedang dilirik Naruto dengan tajam.

Mizuki pun hendak mengejar kakaknya tapi Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul didepannya. Tanpa diduga Naruto memeluknya dan berbisik padanya

"Gomen, mungkin terlambat aku mengatakan ini tapi akan tetap kukatakan. Okaeri imouto, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku mengatakan ini sebagai Nii-sanmu. Kuharap kau senang bertemu denganku walaupun nantinya kita akan menjadi musuh"ucap Naruto hendak melepaskan pelukannya tetapi Mizuki malah membalas pelukannya sangat erat.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi.selama ini aku selalu-"

"Gomen, itu tidak mungkin terjadi"potong Naruto membuat Mizuki tidak percaya akan perkataan kakaknya tadi. Tidak lama setelah berucap begitu, Naruto menghilang menggunakan sunshin.

~Boft~

"Nee-chan lebih baik kita pulang membersihkan rumah untuk 'nanti'"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami izin pulang dulu Hokage-sama,Kushina-sama" ucap Naomi berniat pergi dari ruangan hokage ketika ucapan Minato menghentikannya.

"Matte, apa kalian tahu sesuatu tentang Naruto?".

"Kami tidak tahu apapun tentang Naru-kun, Hokage-sama. Naru-kun hanya berlatih ninjutsu dan taijutsu bersama Nii-san kalau kerumah kami. Lebih baik anda tanya sendiri kepada Naru-kun. Kami pergi dulu" Naomi dan Naori pun pulang meninggalkan empat orang diruangan hokage.

"Sudah jangan menangis Mizu-chan, lebih baik kita pulang menyiapkan ulang tahun untuk Tou-san" ucap Kushina menenangkan anaknya.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, Anata. Jangan pulang terlalu malam"ucap Kushina kepada Minato

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan". Kushina pun pulang dengan Mizuki dan Menma untuk menyiapkan persiapan ulang tahun Minato, sedangkan dilain tempat Naruto sedang bersemedi diatas batu agar dirinya tenang setelah berdebat tadi.

~Skip malam hari~

Terlihat disebuah rumah sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang penting "Kenapa Tou-san lama sekali sih pulangnya?" gerutu Menma kesal karena ayahnya pulang telat padahal hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Sring

Terlihat sedikit percikan listrik berwarna kuning dan terlihatlah seorang laki-laki berambut kuning datang dengan jutsu hiraishin.

"Tadaima"ucap salam lelaki tersebut ketika sudah didalam rumah.

"Okaeri anata" balas salam dari Kushina.

"Ne tsuma, apa Naruto sudah pulang?" tanya Minato kepada istrinya.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa anata?" tanya balik Khusina.

"Tidak apa-apa, lebih baik kita segera masuk kedalam rumah" mereka pun merayakan ulang tahun Minato tanpa kehadiran Naruto. Sedangkan diluar rumah, tepatnya diatas tiang listrik terlihat seorang berambut kuning agak hitam dipangkalnya, berpakaian anbu lengkap dengan topeng rubah dikepalanya.

"Saatnya permainan dimulai" ucap bocah tersebut lalu menghilang menggunakan sunshin.

Boft

Didalam rumah terdengar suara dikamar Naruto ketika mereka sedang pesta.

Blum

"Apa kalian mendengar suara diatas?" tanya Minato.

"Jangan-jangan……ayo kekamar Onii-chan, Tou-san,Kaa-san!"seru Mizuki.

Mereka bergegas kekamar Naruto, dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat seseorang berpakaian anbu sedang memasukkan barang-barang Naruto kedalam gulungan.

"Hei!! Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau mengambil barang-barang Naruto-nii?" teriak Menma

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu atau kau memang ingin cepat mati!"mereka semua terkejut ketika orang tersebut membuka topengnya dan terlihat wajah Naruto dengan EMS yang menyala.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau memasukkan barang-barangmu kedalam gulungan itu? Dan ada apa dengan rambutmu itu?" tanya Minato nertubi-tubi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengemasi barang-barangku saja dan kalian tidak perlu tau tentang diriku lagi" setelah itu Naruto pergi lewat jendela. Tentu saja mereka tidak tinggal diam, mereka mengejar Naruto hingga di halaman rumah.

"Tunggu Naruto!! Kau mau kemana?"cegah Minato.

"Aku mau pergi, disini bukan tempaku untuk pulang" jawab Naruto santai.

"Apa maksudmu, disini rumahmu. Kau mau pergi kemana?"tanya Minato lagi.

"Jangan pergi, nak" cegah Kushina dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Walaupun begitu, tekad Naruto sudah bulat. Ia sudah bersabar menahan rasa sakit karena dihina, dan sekarang ketika ia telah menjadi kuat situasinya berbalik. Dulu orang tuanya mengabaikannya dan tidak peduli padanya, sekarang memohon agar dirinya tetap tinggal.

"Melihat kalian seperti ini malah membuatku kasihan, tapi itu tidak akan merubah keputusanku. Atau begini saja, aku menantang kalian semua. Apabila kalian bisa menangkapku dan membuat Minato bisa menanamkan segel hiraishinnya pada tubuhku aku akan tetap tinggal, akan tetapi bila kalian tidak bisa aku akan tetap pergi dan kalian harus menghapus namaku dikeluarga ini. Bagaimana?" tawar Naruto dengan senyum pscho serta EMS yang masih menyala membuat mereka terkejut, terutama Kushina dan Mizuki yang syok mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Baiklah, kami menerima tantanganmu" ucap Minato.

"Apa maksudmu Minato!! Bagamana kalau kita kalah nanti?" bentak Kushina.

"Tenanglah tsuma, Naruto masih anak-anak bila aku,kau,Menma,dan Mizuki bekerja sama kita pasti menang melawan Naruto yang sendirian" jelas Minato panjang lebar membuat Menma dan Mizuki percaya diri.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja. Kage bunshin no Jutsu!"

Boft boft boft boft boft boft

Terlihat enam klon yang dibuat Naruton bersiaga menggunakan tanto, sedangkan Minato,Kushina,Menma,dan Mizuki langsung melesat kearah Naruto.

~Menma vs 1 klon Naruto~

"Kage bunshin no Ju-"

Syut

Menma yang hendak menggunakan jutsu kage bunshin ketika sebuah kunai melesat kearahnya, membuat segel yang ia lakukan tidak selesai.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menggunakan ninjutsu" ucap klon Naruto langsung melesat kearah Menma dengan tangan yang siap meninju wajah Menma.

Duagh

Menma terkena pukulan dari Naruto, membuatnya terpental cukup jauh. Naruto tidak tinggal diam, ia men-sunshin dirinya dihdapan Menma dan memukulnya bertubi-tubi.

Duagh dug dag buagh brak

Menma terlempar sampai menabrak tembok dibelakangnya, tetapi ia tidak menyerah dan bangkit lagi.

"Sial! Ternyata Naruto-nii sangat kuat. Aku harus mencari cara agar dapat menggunakan ninjutsu" ketika menma akan melakukan segel ninjutsu, tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dihadapannya dan memegang pergelangan tangannya.

Grep

"Sudah kubilang, tidak akan kubiarkan kau menggunakan ninjutsu" tanpa diduga Naruto mengeluarkan dua buah kunai dan menancapkannya di kedua telapak tangan Menma.

Jleb

"Aaaarrgghh" teriak Menma kesakitan ketika kunai tersebut menancap di telapak tangannya dan ditancapkan didinding belakangnya.

"Sakit ini belum seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang kalian berikan padaku. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhmu sekarang. Akan kusiksa dirimu dengan penderitaan yang selama ini kuterima dengan perlahan hingga dirimu memohon padaku untuk membunuhmu" ucap Naruto dengan senyum psycho sambil EMS yang masih menyala membuat Menma pingsan lalu klonnya menghilang.

Boft

~Mizuki vs 1 klon Naruto~

"Onii-chan, kumohon hentikan ini dan mari kita memulai semuanya dari awal. Tou-san dan Kaa-san menyesal karena telah mengabaikanmu. Aku juga-"

"Kau terlalu naif imouto, 'memulai semuanya dari awal?'. Mereka menyesal ketika aku sudah menjadi kuat, ketika aku masih lemah mereka merendahkanku. Ini adalah hukuman untuk mereka, ah lebih baik kau segera menyerangku kalau tidak aku akan menyerangmu duluan" ucap Naruto sambil melangkah kearah Mizuki.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerangmu, Onii-chan!" ucap Mizuki tapi tetap tidak digubris oleh Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku yang menyerang duluan" Naruto langsung melesat kearah Mizuki yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya. Ketika jarak mereka terpaut beberapa centi lagi, Mizuki mengeluarkan kunai dan memegangnya lurus kedepan. Naruto pun menyeringai, EMS-nya berputar dan kejadian selanjutnya membuat Mizuki syok.

Jleb

Kunai yang dipegang Mizuki menancap hingga menembus perut Naruto.

"Ohok, ti-tidak mung-kin"

Bug

Naruto jatuh tersungkur dengan darah keluar dari perutnya "A-aku telah me-membunuh Onii-chan" air mata Mizuki mengalir, tiba-tiba bayangan kepala kedua orang tuanya muncul disampingnya.

"Kau telah membunuhnya"ucap bayangan kepala Minato dan Kushina di samping Mizuki.

"Tidak!"bantah Mizuki.

"Kau telah membunuhnya"

"Tidak!" kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut kedua orang tuanya dan ia menyangkalnya, sedangkan dari jauh Naruto melihat imouto-nya jatuh terduduk karena Genjutsu yang ia buat. Ia mendekati Mizuki dan memukul tengkuknya, membuat Mizuki pingsan lalu klonnya pun menghilang.

Boft

~Kushina vs 2 klon Naruto~

"Nak tolong maafkan kami karena telah mengabaikanmu, mari kita memulai semuanya dari awal. Aku mohon, maafkanlah kesalahan kami yang mengabaikanmu"mohon Kushina kepada klon Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang, tangkap diriku dan bawa ke Minato agar dirinya menanamkan segel hiraishinya padaku. Mudah kan, dan juga jangan meminta maaf padaku. Itu membuatku muak"ucapnya lalu merpal segel Ninjutsu.

"Katon:Goryuuka no jutsu"

Keluarlah 3 kepala naga yang terbuat dari api dari mulut Naruto, naga api itu meliuk-liuk diudara lalu melesat menuju arah Kushina.

Blar blar

Terdengar ledakan akibat tabrakan jutsu Naruto tadi, asap mengepul dari arah ledakan tadi. Namun dengan refleks yang tajam. Naruto melompat menghindar ketika lima rantai dari chakra melesat menuju arahnya.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Kongo Fusa, jurus andalan keturuna Uzumaki?"tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri, dibalik asap ledakan tadi terlihat Kushina baik-baik saja tanpa luka gores sedikit pun.

"Hentikanlah niatmu ini Naruto, aku sebagai orang tuamu tidak akan melukaimu"Ucap tegas Kushina walaupun terlihat tetesan air mata yang masih mengalir di wajahnya.

'Rantai ini sungguh mengganggu pergerakanku tapi, banyak kelemahan pada jurus ini'batin Naruto. ia pun me-sunshin dirinya didepan Kushina, matanya pun terbuka menampilkan EMS miliknya berputar. Ia pun menyebutkan jutsunya itu….

"Tsukoyomi!!"

Setelah itu Kushina pun jatuh pingsan karena genjutsu milik Naruto.

Bruk

Boft

~Minato vs 2 klon dan Naruto asli~

"Sepertinya tinggal kau dan aku, Minato"ucap Naruto asli yang sedang berhadapan dengan Minato. Sedangkan Minato yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan pun mengedarkan pandangannya dan terlihatlah Kushina,Menma, dan Mizuki yang telah jatuh pingsan.

"Naruto, teganya dirim-"ucapan Minato tidak selesai ketikan ledakan chakra terjadi didepannya.

Blar

"Untung saja aku sudah menyuruh klonku untuk membuat kekkai disekitar sini, kalau tidak para anbu pasti kesini. Dan untuk perkataanmu itu Minato, lebih baik kau simpan saja"ucapnya lalu keluar 2 klon Naruto dari tanah dan hendak menangkap kedua lengan Minato.

Blar

"Terlalu cepat untukmu, Naruto"ucap Minato lalu menghilang dengan hiraishinnya.

Sring

Minato pun menghilang dan muncul dibelakang klon milik Naruto tadi.

"Benarkah?"ucapan Naruto barusan membuat Minato bertanya-tanya, namun jawabannya sudah keluar ketika suara bising terdengar di inderanya.

Nguing nguing

"Inilah jutsu andalanmu yang selalu kau bangga-banggakan Minto, dan yang ini telah kukembangkan"

Terlihat rasenggan cukup besar dibawa 2 klon Naruto dengan shuriken besar berputar disekelilingnya membuat efek bising dipendengarannya, sedangkan Naruto yang asli mengeluarkan Susano'o yang menggengam anak panah dari amaterasu. Mereka pun menyebutkan jutsu masing-masing.

"Fuuton:Rasenshuriken"

"Enton:Susano'o Kagatsuchi"

Kedua jurus itu pun melesat bersamaan menuju arah Minato, sedangkan orang yang menjadi targetnya pun panik dan ketika ingin mengeluarkan kunai khusus miiknya ia tidak menemukannya.

"Kemana kunai hiraishin milikku, pada saat seperti ini malah tidak ada"gerutunya sedangkan jutsu Naruto pun semakin dekat.

"Kau pasti mencari ini kan"ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kunai hiraishin milik Minato dari dimensi kamui matanya.

"Kau pikir tadi klonku ingin menangkapmu? Salah besar, sebenarnya aku cuman mengalihkan perhatianmu agar kau melempar kunai mu ini. Dan ternyata kau melemparnya dan aku mengambilnya dari dimensi kamui milikku"ucapnya dan tabrakan jutsu pun terjadi.

Blarrrrrr

"Kau sungguh memaksakan dirimu, kau merangsek masuk kedalam tubuh Susano'o milikku dan hasilnya tubuh sedikit terbakar"ucap Naruto kepada Minato yang didepannya.

Tadi sebelum terkena ledakan dari kedua jutsu milik Naruto tadi, Minato berteleport kekunai yang dipegang naruto dalam tubuh Susano'o dan dampaknya tubuhnya sedikit terluka dan staminanya hampir habis.

"Paling tidak aku berhasil dalam pertaruhan ini, Naruto"ucap Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"ucap Naruto membuat Minato terkejut, karena tangannya yang ia sentuh diperut Naruto terhalang oleh chakra berwarna ungu.

"Aku sudah tau semua trikmu Minato, bila kunaimu ini kupegang ditanganku. Maka kau pasti berpindah kesini dan area tubuh yang akamn kau pegang pasti perut atau dada. Dengan ini-"ucap Naruto menggantung.

Greb

Klon Naruto yang tadi mengeluarkan jutsu sekarang memegangi tangan Minato, membuat empunya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Selesai"

"Fuin:Genjittsu to kekka"ucap Naruto lalu keluar cahaya dari telapak tangan Minato dan terlihat tulisan kanji fuin keluar setelah cahaya itu hilang.

"Dengan ini aku menang"ucap Naruto lalu hilang menggunakan sunshin disusul pingsannya Minato.

Boft

Bruk

Tbc

Yah ketemu lagi di cerita baru ane, dah gak usah banyak omong dan silahkan tinggalkan ritik dan saran disini. Bye bye~~

Unknownman 18 logout


End file.
